Beauty and The Beast and The Pirate
by Ficnatic
Summary: The Beast pays a visit to the infamous pirate that shot it's Beauty. Red Beauty undertones and character death


Title :: Beauty and The Beast and The Pirate  
Summary :: The Beast pays a visit to the infamous pirate that shot it's Beauty

* * *

Knowing she wouldn't be getting through to Hook, Emma stood glaring down at the insolent pirate. Walked to the doorway, she called for the nurse.

As the stuffy looking woman walked in, "Well, I appreciate the concern for my comfort, I assure you simply uncuffing me will suffice." Hook, gave what on anyone else would be a charming grin, but it just made the sheriff want to punch the man in the face.

Emma waited patiently by the doorway, while the nurse went to Hook's side. Pulling a needle from her smock. The smile vanished from his face and he looked between the two women, eyes wide in fear and concern. "What's this?"

The nurse didn't say a word to the man, while Emma just watched, smirking at him. He went to move his arm away from the nurse in an attempt to keep her from sticking him. Unfortunately he didn't know she didn't need to actually stick the needle into his arm, that's what IVs were for.

As the clear liquid went from syringe to tube, Emma finally spoke up. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little shot?"

"You will release me!"

The blonde scoffed, before shaking her head and throwing out a, "Sweet dreams."

As she walked of the room, Hook found himself being taken over by an overwhelming need to sleep. The nurse stared down at him and despite the pirate's best efforts he found her image faded out, as his head fell down on to the pillow.

* * *

The best way he can describe it, is he floated back into consciousness. Or some state of it, at least. It took a moment and for his brain to even register he was awake once more. His slid his eyes open only to groan quietly at the intensity of the ceiling lights, a soft curse lingered on his lips, but there was no willpower to actually release it. He wasn't even aware of another person in the room until they spoke.

"So, you're the infamous Hook."

Rolling his head forward, he gave a small smirk. "Ah, my reputation precedes me." A bit awestruck by the beautiful woman that stood in his doorway, he could feel his mind and motor functions slowly returning to their normal state.

She didn't reply immediately, only stood there blatantly taking in him in. Seeing as she had to qualms at staring him down, he took the opportunity take in the raven haired woman.

The pants she wore were skin tight, a sight he had only before seen on Emma Swan, apparently the clothing here was less function and more style. It looked as if she had several shirts on, yet a grey furry jacket ontop of that. The jacket reminded him of a wolf's coat and whatever they had poisoned him with, made him wonder if he ran his fingers through it, would it feel like a wolf's coat? Blinking the thought away, his eyes settled on her deep red lips, standing out against beautifully tanned skin. He liked that, women who weren't afraid to spend time outside, to be sunkissed. It was her eyes that froze him in place though, they were beyond expressive, almost burning with emotion. He felt his breath hitch as her forest green eyes held him where he lay. Seldom he found himself at a loss, any sort of loss, but this woman had easily rendered him speechless, thoughtless and motionless.

After what felt like an eternity, she tilted her head to the side before speaking. "Actually, I didn't even know you existed until last night." Not taking her eyes from him, she closed the door, before making her way into the room, he carefully watched her movements. Each step appeared carefully calculated and left the pirate feeling uneasy. When she finally came to a stop at his bedside where his hand was cuffed to the bed, he didn't feel any less uncomfortable. Definitely not when her eyes finally left his, only to assess the handcuff keeping him locked to the bed.

Her eyes slowly slid back to his. "You know when I was child, I dreamt of running away and becoming a pirate. Of freedom."

Hook perked up at that, a plan formulating. "Ah, is that so? Well, should you choose to help me out of this slight dilemma, I could make that dream come true, my dear. That and more." When she looked back to the cuff at his hand, he took that as a sign that she was contemplating his offer.

So, when she did speak, the turn of conversation confused him. "The Beast knew the second you shot Belle." His soft smile, turned to a frown, of course The Crocodile would have known, he had been standing right infront of the girl. She continued before he had a chance to speak though, "You can't imagine the anger that took over, how badly it wanted to tear into your flesh, to feel your blood running from its jaws." A chill ran down his spine, "It still does."

Giving a shaky smile, he regarded her curiously. "I doubt the Dark One is keen on cannibalism."

Adding to his confusion, she laughed. "The Dark One." Nodding, her tongue slid out as she licked her lips, "Rumpelstiltskin." Reaching to the machine that beeped incessantly, she pressed some little knob and it finally stopped its repetition. Taking his cuffed hand and pulling off the little box wrapped to his finger, before she reached over and gently removed the round pieces of plastic that were taped to his chest. Leaning over him this way, filled his senses with her, the soft pads of her fingers as they touched him, the sweet smell of the woods coming from her hair. With a turn of her head, she was close enough that all he had to do was move mere centimeters and he would taste those ruby lips on his, but she stood back up before he had the chance.

She was staring down at him again, her head tilted to the side. That calculating look in her eyes, back. Reaching out she brushed the fringe out of his eyes, before her hand came to rest on his cheek. "That monster isn't Belle's beast." Hook opened his mouth to argue, blatantly confused by her claim that the Dark One wasn't the Beast. "I am." Her hand moved from his cheek and moved to hold his jaw shut, while using her forefingers to plug his nose shut just as he registered what she implying. The fear set in instantaneously, eyes wide he swung his free arm around to pull her hand off, but without his hook connected to it, there was little he could do. He tried to beat her arm away with the useless handless limb, yet it didn't phase her in the slightest. Despite knowing it was a pointless battle his other hand fought to free itself from the cuffs.

The burning in his chest fueled the panic, as he stared up desperately into those calm green eyes. He fought even as the lack of air made his lungs bubble painfully, his brain feeling heavy and foggy. It reminded him of when they filled the tube at his bedside with that temporary sleeping poison. As his sight started going blurry, he could see the raven haired beauty with a snarl on her lips and could have sworn a snarl filled his ears. His eyes started sliding back as he halfheartedly continued to fight her, but her grip had been surprisingly strong from the get go. When the burn was too much for the wayward pirate, his hand fell to his side and the last thought to fill his was bittersweet irony.

His vengeance for his lost love resulted in neither revenge against the man whom stole his love and only brought about his death at the vengeful hands of another's love.

Ruby waited several moments before pulling her hand from Hook. The wolf inside her was only slightly appeased, she hadn't been lying when she told him the Beast wanted to rip into him. She knew once she went to Belle's room and the wolf could see that she was indeed safe, at least physically safe, it would calm. Staring down at the lifeless body, an unintentional snarl escaped her lips, with a quick shake of her head, the beast retreated back into it's cage.

Not even bothering to place the medical sensors on his body, Ruby turned from the room, starting what always felt like a long trek to Belle's room. She didn't make it more than four feet from Hook's room when she heard someone call out for it. Whale walked over from the nurse's station, a clipboard in hand.

"I was hoping to catch you before you made your visit to Belle."

Despite the small budding friendship Whale and she were building on being so closely tied in with the 'monsters' in their respective stories, Ruby didn't exactly have patience at the moment. "What is it?" He didn't speak for a moment, regarding the werewolf carefully, before glancing over his shoulder to the closed door to Hook's room then turning back to her. Even as her mind screamed that he knew what she had done, she gave nothing away. "Whale, I don't have all day."

"Just wanted to let you know, Belle will is officially free to go." Her shock must of been apparent, since he continued. "With Mr. Gold having healed her immediately after there wasn't much for us to do."

She eyed him skeptically, "And...the..." Even trailing off, they both knew what she was referring to.  
He shrugged in response, "I can't find an actual file on her, aside from the ...understandable freak out to Gold, she's been perfectly fine." At Ruby's look of disbelief, he quickly amended that. "Well, as fine as she can having been locked up needlessly."

"So, I can take her home."

He flipped the clipboard around, "Well, I suggest taking her somewhere an eye is being kept on her. So maybe, not quite leaving her on her own at the library?"

She scoffed, as if the thought of just dropping Belle off at her tiny apartment and leaving her there had ever been an option. Taking the forms she started filling out her information with the pen strung to the clipboard. Whale turned to look back at Hook's door as Ruby filled out the paperwork, "You know it's a shame." When she glanced up, he caught her eyes. "The cameras in this hallways are always glitching, never can quite keep track of everyone's coming and goings."

She couldn't deny the appreciation she was starting to feel for the misguided alcoholic doctor, even though he was more often than not, useless. She nodded as he handed him back the clipboard. "Well, isn't that a shame?" Turning on her megawatt smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a beauty to go take home."

A/N :: eh, wanted to write something up for the premiere of OUAT tonight, it was kinda rushed and half-thought through, since I started writing it up at like 6pm.

I could definitely see the wolf reacting badly to Hook having shot Belle and where as Rumpelstiltskin defaults to magic to seek his vengeance and fix his problems. I think Ruby/the wolf would demand a much more hands on approach. And since the wolf would probably want to literally eat Hook, I think the human part of Ruby would come to a compromise of something a little less messy and a touch more humane


End file.
